


Pack Lunch

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kakashi is an enabler, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, trouble with henge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: The Pack takes on an extremely difficult pass/fail mission.





	Pack Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Efervescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescent/gifts).



Kakashi pov

 

Kakashi is sweating bullets, not that you’d know by looking at him. The mission he was embarking ok was a delicate one. Undercover. This was a pass/fail and if he or any of his ninken put so much as a toe - or pad or claw - out of line, they could easily be discovered and there could be dire consequences.

 

“Ok. here we go.”

 

Pakkun took point, with Kakashi just behind and to the right of him, Bull the left. Behind them the rest of the pack filled out a loose diamond formation, being careful to not appear tense. This place might be full of civilians at first glance, but any shinobi worth their salt knew that to assume made an ass out of ‘u’ and ‘me’. Or got somebody killed. Either or really. You and your pack slip into the building easily. Your target is within a civilian-owned restaurant 

 

And how do you get in so easily? Well, you could use pure skill, but that would be an unnecessarily complicated way to get in and would only endanger the mission. No, there is a much easier way. 

 

Henge.

 

The pack is henge’d into humans for this mission, all wearing standard Konoha flack and basics, though they themselves are not quite as nondescript as you’d like.

 

Pakkun is still the shortest, though not by as much. Shoulder length brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and a slightly bronze-ish tan skin tone, he looks like he’s the oldest but otherwise largely unremarkable.

 

Bull stood out quite a bit more, being very tall and broad in a way that could give if not an Akimichi a run for his money, then Ibiki at least. black, short cropped black hair and milk chocolate skin that you are  _ very dearly hoping _ won’t get him mistaken for a Cloud nin.

 

Urushi had decided to match Kakashi’s skin tone, though he has narrowed somewhat slanted eyes giving him a bad case of resting bitch face ( _and oh, you need to tell them about that phrase, it’ll be hilarious. After the mission, after the mission_.) and pointed teeth - _you told him not to do that, it makes him look like a Mist swordsman and you all are trying to_ ** _blend_** \- as well as spiked, mouse brown hair in a similar style to your student Sasuke’s duckbutt hair - _not that you’d mention it to either one of them._ You know better than to agree to the headache that would lead to, even if the looks on their faces would be priceless. 

 

Shiba chose to be Uchiha pale for some reason, and that with his dark gray mohawk makes him look a bit like the ghost of somebody who died putting metal in a light socket or drank far to much caffeine on far to little sleep. A bit like a desk nin during a bad week.

 

Bisuke is peachy with light brown hair in a medium length left loose around his shoulders. He’s also short, though a bit taller than Pakkun, and unlike Pakkun is long-limbed and gangly. He appears to be the youngest in the group and in opposition to Shiba’s wired appearance, seems to be ready to fall asleep standing up.

 

Akino for some reason looks a bit like Asuma if he had tan hair and had traded in his cigarettes for sunglasses. Which. Is an interesting choice.

 

Uhei is deeply tanned with short white hair and  _ still wearing those bandages. As if looking like you’ve escaped the hospital is covert in the slightest Uhei. Seriously. _

 

Guruko looks weirdly like an older Naruto with longer brown hair. Maybe you should just hope everyone in the building is oblivious because he couldn’t have picked a look that screamed ‘bad henge’ if he tried. Maybe he did it on purpose.

 

All is going well. They are seated, their target is in sight. Finally, the mission can be - 

 

A crash carries across the room from behind you. 

 

“I’m so sorry -! Wait what-? Oh my- !”

 

A waitress carrying a water pitcher and accidentally splashed cold water on one of your packmates, the shock causing them to jerk back against an empty table causing both to fall. The fall, though it hasn't hurt anyone, has released the henge.

 

Shit.

 

“DAMMIT KAKASHI IF I’VE TOLD YOU ONCE I’VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES  _ NO DOGS ALLOWED IN THE RESTAURANT! _ JUST ORDER TO GO AND GIVE IT TO THEM AT HOME LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!”

 

As all of you quickly flee the restaurant, covered by several poofs of chakra smoke, you despair of the third failure of Mission: Pack Lunch this week.


End file.
